


Turquoise

by ExplosionOfRationality



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-11
Updated: 2015-12-11
Packaged: 2018-05-06 02:22:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5399270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExplosionOfRationality/pseuds/ExplosionOfRationality
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beth makes a mistake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Turquoise

**Author's Note:**

> The first word challenge my friend gave me.

It starts with a hair brush. It's on her desk when she enters her cell one night after dinner. It looks as if it's made out of real silver, shinning in a way that the fake stuff never does. It catches her eye almost immediately; she went straight to her desk to get her journal. The silver material isn't what draws her in though but what's inside the handle--some type of turquoise gem. She fingers it for several seconds, enjoying the smoothness of it before she decides to break her normal routine of writing for brushing her hair out. 

Three days later is when she finds the brooch sitting on her pillow. It's a small thing, but it's ornate in a way that her parents never bought her as a child. She never enjoyed frivolous things; her hands would've been too dirty for them anyhow. Much the case still, but it pleases her all the same. And if she smiles every time she looks at the turquoise lace attached to it, who was her daddy to shame her for having something nice? She didn't have to pay for it. 

She can't guess at who's the gift giver. She thought it might have been Glenn, since he's the only one she's close to that's been going on runs lately. But when she asked him about it, he seemed more confused than her, saying that the Dixons were the only ones to leave the gates in the last week. 

She doesn't mind the idea of Daryl getting her things, even if it is stuff that would be considered mostly useless these days. It makes her face heat up to think about it, but she wears the brooch in her hair regardless, even when Maggie teases her for it. 

It's when a turquoise bra and panty set shows up on her bed that she gets a little too embarrassed. She could have gotten over it though--but unfortunately for both her and Daryl, Maggie catches her looking at it before she can hide it or put the garments on. 

That's how nearly everyone in the group ended up getting a show during the middle of the night: the oldest Greene sibling screaming at the youngest Dixon, saying that he's a pervert. Beth tries to break the scene up, but neither is paying attention to her. It takes Rick and Carol to make them separate. Beth wants to follow after Daryl to talk to him, but he storms off after calling Maggie a bitch, and she decides she'd be better off letting him cool off for a bit. 

Glenn takes Maggie off somewhere to have her cool down too, and her daddy just shakes his head at her before going back to tending to the sick. The others watching the scene start to disperse, their entertainment over. She's left alone, save for the unnoticed Dixon. She wouldn't have paid much mind to him either if it wasn't for the smirk on his face. 

"What?"

She sounded harsher than she had meant to, but the man has a look on her face that makes her feel more uncomfortable than the yelling match just had. 

"Nothin'. Just enjoyin' the show." There's an easiness to him that she's not seen often, and it puts her more on edge, especially when he reaches out to touch the brooch that Maggie had tried to make her get rid of. "That color looks real fine on you, darlin'. Brings out yer eyes."

He winks at her and then turns, sauntering off as if nothing had just happened. She can feel the fabric against her body, even though Maggie had made her take it off twenty minutes ago, just as vividly as she can feel the heat on her face. 

Merle Dixon was leaving her gifts.


End file.
